Wishing Upon A Star
by oceantamer2
Summary: Haruka cannot figure out how to give Michiru what she has always wanted, a child. Till one night she takes a risk and makes a wish on a bright and shinning star. What happens when the couple finds out that they are not expecting just one child, but two.
1. Chapter 1

Wishing Upon a Star

I do not own these characters, Sailor Moon is not mine. Comment for more.

I originally started this story years ago, I am now bringing it back and working on improving.  
***

Haruka and Michiru sat silently and happily across from each other at the dinner table. Haruka was holding tight to Michiru as she just wanted to be with her lover. Michiru smiled lightly across the table at her partner. They didn't need words to express how they were feeling, they were in love and nothing was going to change that. Michiru thought back to all the happy times they had shared with Hotaru, but Hotaru was now older and away at school, her father was taking care of her now. Haruka finished her dinner:  
"That was an amazing dinner Michiru, I don't know how you do it, but you do it." Michiru smiled at her and rubbed her hand. "What's wrong?" Haruka could tell something was bothering her wife, five years together had given her a clue to Michiru's little quirks.  
"Nothing," Haruka looked in her eyes, "Haruka I want to have a baby." Haruka swallowed and looked at her wife curiously.  
"Michiru…" Haruka stopped not knowing what to say, she knew Michiru had always wanted a child, but Haruka could not give her that, she looked at the beautiful woman who sat across from her. "I love you, and you know I would give you anything you ever wanted, but Michiru, how can I give you a baby?" Michiru shrugged and looked lovingly at her wife.  
"I know, I love you to, it was stupid."  
"No it wasn't, sharing your heart with me is not stupid, please don't be afraid to share with me. We will find a way, I promise." Michiru nodded, but wasn't sure how Haruka would make good on this promise. Haruka reminded herself to kick herself, for making the first promise she had no clue how to keep, but smiled and squeezed Michiru's hand reassuringly.

Haruka laid awake quietly as she could feel Michiru's breath on her chest, Haruka had been trying to figure out how she could make good on her promise. Michiru smiled in her sleep knowing that everything would be alright, because Haruka had told her it would be okay. Haruka moved from the bed and out on the balcony, she really wished she keep this promise, she knew Michiru would never leave her, but this troubled her to see her partner hurting this bad over something. Haruka looked up and at the first start she saw twinkling bright she made her wish.  
"I wish Michiru could have a baby of her own, one that would be ours." Haruka smiled as she saw the star twinkle at her. She felt the wind blow gently across her face giving her a relaxing feeling. She walked back into the room and laid down, she was going to keep her promise. Haruka moved onto her side and kissed Michiru gently on the forehead. As the two women slept a special power was working. Haruka pulled Michiru close to her as they slept and a warm light filled the room transforming the two women. Haruka and Michiru both smiled as they dreamed happily feeling that their deepest desires had been fulfilled.

Haruka rolled over and noticed the place beside her was empty. She moaned as she could hear the toilet flush and the sink turn on. Michiru looked in the mirror at the circles around her eyes, she splashed some water over her face and brushed her teeth. As she rinsed her mouth she heard Haruka knocking on the bathroom door.  
"Again?" Haruka yawned. Michiru wiped her face off and stepped out.  
"Yeah," Haruka brought Michiru into her arms and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
"Michiru this has been going on for a month, you are dead tired, eating everything, gaining weight and you are still throwing up everything. This can't be healthy."  
"I know Haruka, I know." Haruka could hear that Michiru's irritation.  
"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Michiru nodded as she rested her head on her lover's chest. "Promise me you'll go to the doctor, you can't keep this up, it's not healthy." Michiru nodded as Haruka slowly guided her back to the bed. Michiru slipped under the covers and snuggled closer to Haruka who reached over and ran her hand up her leg and under her gown.

"Congratulations miss, you're pregnant." Michiru looked at the doctor curiously. "Is there anything wrong?" It was not often that he got looks like that from his patients. Michiru was shocked as she searched for words.  
"Are you sure? I can't be pregnant." The doctor looked at the young woman not understanding why the girl looked frightened.  
"I'm positive miss, what makes you think that you can't be pregnant? I can see on your figure that you are married." Michiru shook her head. The doctor looked serious, he hated it when women came in pregnant and not wanting the child. "Miss, do you want an abortion?" He hated that, but if the woman didn't want the child he had to do it. Something had triggered Michiru to start thinking again.  
"NO!" She said it rather quickly and harshly, in which she blushed. "I mean no, I want this child. Can I hear it's heart beat?" The doctor smiled as he felt relief.  
"We can try, I can't promise anything." Michiru smiled. "If you lay down I'll have a nurse bring the ultrasound machine in." Michiru nodded.  
"My partner is in the waiting room will some one go call him in here?" The doctor nodded and left, leaving Michiru to change into gown. Haruka entered as the nurse smiled opening the door.  
"Hey baby, what's up? Is there something wrong?" Haruka tried to read Michiru's face, but couldn't tell. "Nurse, can you leave us alone for a minute?" The nurse nodded as she finished setting up the machine. As the door shut Michiru moved to throw her arms around Haruka.  
"I don't know how you did it, but you did it!" Haruka smiled happy to see her wife was not in pain, but she didn't understand.  
"What did I do?" Haruka asked smiling as the smaller woman released her and backed away. Haruka could see that she was glowing and felt some relief that Michiru was happy.  
"I'm pregnant, we're going to have our own child." Michiru smiled as she leaped back into Haruka's arms and Haruka who was shocked had to smile and thank her star. Michiru let go as a knock came at the door. "Enter please," Haruka looked at her beautiful wife stunned at how perfect she was. The doctor smiled as he saw the tall thin man smiling and looking at his wife.  
"So you must be the lucky father," He held out his hand to shake Haruka's as she shook her head and looked down at the shorter man.  
"Yes sir, I'm the luckiest person ever." The doctor smiled seeing that the young girl's partner was taking the news really well.  
"Well, your wife wants to see if we can pick up and hear a heart beat yet, miss, have you considered how long ago you might have gotten pregnant?" Michiru thought about it, and raised her eyebrow to Haruka.  
"I started morning sickness about a month ago, but…" Haruka looked at her wife who was clueless as to when they would have gotten pregnant.  
"I think about a month an a half a go, probably about six weeks." Michiru looked at Haruka.  
"How do you figure that?" Michiru looked at her.  
"My last race was six weeks ago, and that was the night we…" Haruka grinned and left the rest for the others to think about. "And if you think about it the last monthly you had was eight weeks before that."  
"That's right, we just assumed I was late because I had gained some weight."  
"Well we will count from your last period witch puts you at eight weeks, that should be a good amount of time, we should be able to hear some kind of heart beat." The doctor smiled as Michiru laid back and lifted up her shirt for the doctor to put some cool gel on her belly. Michiru smiled at Haruka who was holding her hand tightly. The doctor prepared the machine. "It's not everyday that I get a couple in here where the husband knows about his wife's menstrual cycle." Haruka blushed a little. Michiru smiled as she brought Haruka's hand up to kiss it.  
"Haruka is just sensitive like that." Michiru smiled as she saw her wife blush a little more. The doctor smiled at the two loves.  
"Alright, I'm going to move the mouse up and find your heart beat, then we'll move from there." Michiru nodded as Haruka kissed her hand lovingly. A slow heart beat appeared as they listened. "That's your heart beat, now I'm going to move it down to find the baby's." The couple smiled and listened. The doctor moved it down and soon as he hit the left side of Michiru's belly they heard a very rapid noise. "That is interesting," Michiru looked at the doctor with panic.  
"What's wrong?" Haruka could feel her wife squeezing her hand rather tightly.  
"Oh, nothing, that is a good heart beat for a baby growing in her eighth week, but the baby is really close to the left." Michiru let lose of Haruka's hand as she was assured by the doctor that nothing was wrong." The doctor smiled as he moved the mouse over towards the other side of Michiru's belly and just as they thought the sound was fading it quickened again coming in just as loud. The doctor smiled as Haruka and Michiru looked on with curiosity. "I believe what we are hearing is twins." The doctor smiled as Michiru tightly squeezed Haruka's hand.  
"Twins?" Haruka looked at Michiru almost in horror, but Michiru looked surprisingly excited.  
"Of course it will be a couple more weeks before we know for sure." The doctor smiled and turned the machine off turning back around to clean the small woman's belly.  
"Well would that explain all my symptoms?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes, I was curious as to the weight gain that normally doesn't occur until the second trimester, but twins would explain that." Michiru smiled as she let her shirt down. "So do you have any questions for me right now?" Haruka could think of a million questions, but could not seem to voice any of them. "I'll let you change while you think of them and then come back." The doctor smiled as he moved to leave the room.

Haruka pulled into the drive way in silence, she was still in shock, twins had not been what she had thought of when she had made her wish, but then Michiru was happier about it than ever. Michiru was beaming as she sat looking straight a head, Haruka turned off the car and looked over at her wife.  
"Well," Haruka wasn't sure what to say, Michiru turned to look at her and smiled. Michiru couldn't take it any more, she threw her arms around Haruka's neck and kissed her as if they had never kissed before. Haruka grinned and pulled the girl into her arms and kissed back. As they pulled back Michiru was smiling more brilliantly than Haruka had ever seen.  
"I don't know how you did it, but you did it!" Michiru smiled as she kissed Haruka quickly once more. "How did you do it?" Haruka smiled.  
"I made a wish upon a star." Haruka shrugged as she grinned happily. "So, we are going to have twins." Michiru smiled. "Some things have to change." Michiru nodded.  
"Thank you Haruka," Haruka nodded as she moved to kiss her beautiful bride.


	2. Chapter 2

NOT MY CHARACTERS, NO RIGHTS TO SAILOR MOON. comment for more

**Chapter 2**

Haruka smiled as she listened to her wife playing the violin in the other room. Michiru played such sweet music and it seemed, if it were possible, to have become sweeter. Haruka stretched as she rubbed her eyes and returned to what she was doing. She smiled as she came to the end of the bills. The music stopped as Haruka wrote her last little thing into the budget, the twins. Michiru walked in carefully looking at her wife to see if she was in a good mood. Haruka smiled as she looked over and nodded at her wife who walked over to put her arms around her. Michiru bent over to nibble on her lover's ear. Haruka grinned happily as she moved to meet with Michiru's lips.  
"Here you go, this is your monthly allowance." Haruka grinned as she looked up to see Michiru's face. They had plenty of money, with Michiru's always sold out concerts and Haruka's races. But Haruka would each month set apart some money for savings and then give a set allowance that would allow her and Michiru to live in comfort. Michiru smiled as she bent over to kiss her love.  
"There is a little more this month?" Michiru looked at her wife.  
"That is for these two lovely children." Haruka turned to touch Michiru's stomach.  
"How do you know they are lovely?" Michiru asked teasingly.  
"Because they are part of the most beautiful woman in the world, they have no other choice, but to be beautiful." Haruka grinned as Michiru blushed red.  
"I don't deserve you." Haruka shook her head and moved to quiet her bride.  
"I'm sorry to tell you Princess, but it is I who does not deserve you." Michiru smiled as she moved to kiss Haruka once more.

Michiru was down stairs making dinner as she could hear Haruka out side in the garage working on her car. Michiru was grinning widely as she thought about the lives inside of her. She heard the back door open downstairs and Haruka taking off her shoes before she came up. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl as she kissed her neck lovingly. Haruka allowed her hands to wonder down around Michiru's mid section where an ever so small belly was starting to emerge. Haruka knew she wouldn't feel the babies moving for quiet some time, but that didn't bother her, she just smiled as she thought about the new lives Michiru was carrying. Michiru rolled her head back to kissed Haruka lovingly.  
"When are we going to tell the others?" Haruka asked as she held the young girl while she chopped the onion.  
"Who says we have to tell them?"  
"Well they will eventually find out now wont they?" Haruka asked as she moved around the counter to take a seat on the stools facing the bar.  
"Yea, I guess they will." Michiru paused, "Haruka will you still love me even when I'm fat?" Michiru asked her eyes starting to fill with tears. Haruka shook her head, completely taken aback by this question.  
"Of course I will love you, I will always love you no matter how you look." Michiru tried to smile, but tears continued down her face. Haruka looked confused by the sudden mood change of her wife. "What's wrong baby?" Haruka asked as she move back around the counter to pull Michiru close to her.  
"What if I never lose this weight?" Haruka kissed her lovingly, sure Michiru had always liked her figure, but she never thought she would get this upset over something that might happen. Haruka kissed her lovingly once more trying to comfort her.  
"It's alright, you will lose the weight, you'll be back and fit in no time at all." Haruka had thought this would comfort her wife, but she was wrong. Michiru sobbed louder and pushed her away.  
"You do only love me for the way I look." Haruka's eyes widened.  
"No, no I don't sweetie, I think you are amazing how ever you look. I love you." Haruka tried to regain her thoughts and bring Michiru into a semiconscious state of reality but she was hard pressed, everything she wanted to say she was sure Michiru could twist and she did not mean them to be twisted. "Honey, you are being ridiculous, I love you because you are you and not because your thin. or the most beautiful woman I have ever layed eyes upon." Michiru looked up at her wife.  
"Promise?" Michiru asked.  
"Promise, now dry your tears and come here, I love you." Haruka pulled Michiru close to her lovingly. Haruka smiled as she held her wife lovingly. She breathed as she thought about it, 'so this was what mood swings were.'

Michiru moved quickly from the bed to the bathroom as Haruka rolled over trying to figure out what was going on around her. She heard the sound of vomit splashing in the bathroom and she seemed to come to her senses as she through the cover off and moved towards the bathroom. Michiru was on her knees hovering over the toilet seat breathing heavily, Haruka moved to wet a cool cloth and then kneeled beside her handing it to her and moving to pull back Michiru's long aqua hair. Michiru moved to rock back on her legs and wiped her mouth allowing Haruka to take the cloth and wipe the back of her neck she was shaking, she felt weak, but as she opened her mouth to speak she felt her stomach rise into the back of her throat once more and moved towards the toilet. Haruka moved with her still holding her hair back and then gently rubbing her back. Michiru let out a whimper as she flushed the toilet and moved to lay in Haruka's arms.  
"Shh… It's okay, it's going to be alright." Haruka reassured her playing lovingly with her hair and wiping the clothe around her face, trying to cool her.  
"Tell me we will make it through this?" Michiru asked as Haruka brushed her hair out of her face.  
"We'll make it through this." Michiru nodded smiling.  
"It's funny, when you say that, I always believer you." Haruka grinned as she bent over and kissed the smaller girl on the forehead. Michiru breathed lightly and closed her eyes. Haruka moved to pick up Michiru and carried her back to bed, after which she moved towards the shower.

As Haruka stepped out of the shower she looked around, Michiru was asleep in bed as Haruka dressed. Michiru moved in her sleep and Haruka tried to be quiet, she moved downstairs to make breakfast. She looked at the calendar, it broke her heart to do it, especially now, but she had races and she had to leave. They hadn't talked about it recently, not since the doctor's appointment, but Haruka knew that Michiru knew. Haruka marked off the previous day, she would need to do laundry and pack today to catch her flight early in the morning, her team would be leaving tonight. Haruka sighed, maybe she could persuade Michiru to go with her, she smiled at that thought and then started getting breakfast ready. Michiru grinned as Haruka walked in carrying two trays of food and she pushed herself into a sitting position. Haruka sat her tray down and moved around the bed to join Michiru. Michiru smiled as she moved to pick up her fork.  
"You are to good for me?" Michiru smiled. Haruka shook her head,  
"No, now don't talk like that." Michiru grinned and allowed Haruka to kiss her. "Feeling better I see?" Michiru nodded. "Good, we need to talk." Michiru raised an eyebrow as she took a bite of her breakfast.  
"What do we need to talk about?" Michiru asked teasingly.  
"I have three races coming up, one in England, France and Italy, I'm going to be gone for the next three weeks." Michiru's face fell, she had completely forgotten about having careers. She normally only did shows when Haruka was traveling so that they could be home together, but then it had been so long since Haruka's last race she had been growing accustom to having her home and with the babies coming, she hadn't given it a second thought. Haruka smiled as she watched the wheels turning. Michiru bit her lip and turned to make her frown.  
"So cancel them." Haruka looked taken aback,  
"I can't cancel them, I'll lose my sponsors. Michiru, this has been on the calendar for ages, I can't just all of a sudden back out." Michiru frowned but nodded. She knew that Haruka had to work, sure they had money, but if they were going to have twins then she had to allow Haruka to work, it was selfish to think that Haruka would stop work.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be with you and I really didn't want to share you."  
"I know, but I thought about it, why don't you go with me?" Haruka had not planed to propose that question that way. Michiru thought about it,  
"You mean it? I would love to go with you." Haruka smiled as she moved to grab the phone. "I haven't been to one of your races in a long time."  
"Alright, if you are sure, then I'll call and get you a plane ticket." Michiru nodded excited. She had stopped attending Haruka's races once they were married, because she had lost time and was performing, however she really missed it. Haruka smiled as she picked up the phone and started dialing, she called and made plane reservations for Michiru to get a seat next to her. "Should I call and make you a doctor's appointment for today, I mean if we are going to be gone for the next three weeks then you may want to make sure everything is alright." Michiru didn't say anything, but Haruka started dialing. Haruka called, but the doctor didn't see the need to have them come in, Michiru was only nine in a half weeks along and even with a three week trip she would just be beginning her second trimester. Haruka smiled satisfied and finished her breakfast. Michiru let Haruka move the trays and go down stairs before she moved to shower and dressed. She came down the stairs carefully and moved to sit at the bar while Haruka washed the dishes. Michiru started to examine calendar and counting.  
"Haruka, you have a race in America the week before my due date." Haruka looked up at Michiru who had pulled down the calendar and was flipping through checking the weeks once more. Haruka moved to look over her shoulder to see what she was talking about.  
"I'll be back in plenty of time." Haruka said trying to be confident.  
"Haruka, can't you cancel this race, please." Haruka looked down at it,  
"It's the biggest race I have this season, my sponsors will be furious." Haruka looked at it and then up at Michiru. "I'll see what I can do, we don't even know if that really is the time you have the babies, I mean it is a week before your due date." Haruka was trying hard not to look worried, this was her biggest race, if she missed this race then she could lose an entire season and that was not something they could afford, especially if they were going to have twins.  
"Haruka, we're having twins, I'm probably going to go into labor earlier than my due date." Haruka nodded looking at her wife.  
"I'll take care of it," Michiru nodded. "Don't worry about it, now I have to go in for a meeting today before my team leaves, and I work on it then." Haruka thought about it, maybe she could get someone to race for her.  
"Can I go with you?" Haruka looked at her wife.  
"Honey, I'm going to be in meetings and then I'm going to test drive, I don't know how long I'm going to be there, do you really want to go to the garage with me?" Michiru nodded. Haruka shrugged as she finished the dishes.  
"I'll go get ready." Haruka nodded and watched as her wife walked away.  
"Damn, what did I do to deserve her?" Haruka breathed as she watched Michiru's backside. Haruka fished cleaning the kitchen up and moved upstairs to grab her bag. "I was planning on taking my bike, are you okay with that?" Michiru looked up and nodded. Haruka couldn't figure out why Michiru was all of a sudden wanting to be with her, she smacked her head, 'alright remember, mood swings, this is probably one of them, she's being clingy.'  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Michiru crawled over the bed and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and started to nibble her ear.  
"Nothing, I just forgot something."  
"Alright, are you ready?" Haruka moved to stand up and turn around so that she could face her wife.  
"I will be right after I get some." Haruka smiled as she began kissing Michiru. Michiru moved to lay on the bed and Haruka dropped down next to her.

Haruka and Michiru pulled up to the garage two hours later, Michiru climbed off and pulled her helmet off letting her aqua curls fall. Haruka kicked kickstand and pulling her helmet off smiled.  
"Come on, we are already late for the meeting." Haruka grabbed her hand still grinning as Michiru giggled following her. Haruka walked into the meeting quietly holding Michiru's hand as they slipped in. Haruka offered Michiru the closet chair and then sat down next to her.  
"Welcome Tenoh, it's so nice of you to join us, Mrs. Tenoh, it is always a pleasure." Michiru nodded to Haruka's manager.  
"Sorry, we had a, err…" Haruka wasn't sure what to say.  
"I don't need to know about your sex life Haruka." Michiru and Haruka both blushed. "I'm glad you are here now, we need to talk about your upcoming races." Haruka sat back holding Michiru's hand as she listened.

Haruka rounded the track at top speed, she was feeling great as she looked to cross the finish line. It was just a test run ensuring that her car was still is working order and ready for her upcoming races. Michiru had moved from the stands to the garage as she waited for her lover to park. Joey, the newest mechanic on the team came up next to her, most of the team had already noticed, but were waiting for Haruka to announce it. Michiru smiled at the young boy,  
"Hi there mam', Nice day?"  
"Yes, it is quite beautiful." Haruka parked and started to climb out of the window taking off her helmet.  
"That was a good run, I would check the tread and the shifting was sticking just the tiniest bit." The older mechanic nodded and as Haruka's manager emerged Haruka motioned for Michiru to walk towards her. Michiru placed herself in Haruka's arms as they leaned back against the car. "Gather around guys, I have something to tell you, now that everyone is here." The garage pulled close around them, "Two weeks ago Michiru and I found out that we are going to be parents, of twins." Haruka smiled beaming.  
"Congratulations!" The whole garage called around as they each came around to pat Haruka on the back and shake or hug Michiru depending on how well they knew her.  
"You lucky dog, I guess you were going to make sure I knew about your sex life one way or another." Haruka's manager brought her into a hug and ruffled her hair as well as moved towards Michiru who he hugged more gently. "Congratulations." Michiru blushed and nodded.  
"Thank you," The man nodded as Haruka placed her arm around her wife.  
"You are very welcome and it will be an honor to have you join us over the next three weeks." Michiru nodded. "Haruka, you better take good care of this woman and these children."  
"I will sir, I will." He nodded and patted her on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

NOT MY CHARACTERS. comment for more

**Chapter 3 **  
Haruka looked over at her sleeping beauty; she had to smile as she thought about how lucky she was to have such an amazing woman by her side. Michiru could feel her wife's gaze upon her and smiled as she moved her hand over to touch Haruka's. Michiru yawned as she opened her eyes and looked at the smiling blonde. "Have you been awake this whole time?" Haruka smiled and shrugged. "Sweetie, you need your rest, this is a big race for you." Haruka shrugged again as she moved to kiss her wife.  
"Don't worry about me how are you feeling?" Michiru shrugged as she stroked her stomach, it was sticking out now and almost obvious from a distance. Michiru smiled as Haruka moved to touch her lover's hand. "We'll get to Paris a few days early, I only need two days to learn the track and ensure my car is in order, we can perhaps go shopping and get you some better looking clothes." Michiru blushed and she bowed her head.  
"I would like that very much." Haruka nodded as she moved just hold Michiru's hand. They sat in silence for a little time, before Michiru started to move and stood up. "I'll be back, I need to use the washroom." Haruka nodded as she watched her wife walk up the aisle. She was smiling brightly and could not get over the beautiful woman she had managed to get. Michiru returned and smiled. "You know I was just up front and I heard a man talking about Minako's concert, he said she was supposed to be performing tomorrow night." Haruka raised her eyebrow, as she looked at Michiru.  
"You will have to tell them when we return about your pregnancy so that if there are any more fights they will know why you are not there. And second, Minako gave me a ticket to her show when she found out I would be in Paris the same time she would be. I called her before we left and she is leaving you a ticket at the box office." Michiru smiled.  
"You are amazing." Haruka blushed as Michiru moved over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry I ruined your surprise." Haruka shook her head.  
"I was going to tell you anyways because I thought you might need to buy a new dress tomorrow for the night's event and well, tomorrow is one of the days I won't be working on my car so I thought we could have some fun together, Minako is going to try and meet us for lunch if she has some free time." Michiru nodded as she leaned back. "Please, don't plan too much for me; I am not sure how I will be feeling." Haruka nodded and moved to kiss her wife on the head.  
"I'll try not, I'm just so excited that you are here with me. But please, be honest if it gets to much and I'll let you rest." Michiru nodded agreeing to be honest with her wife. They sat in silence enjoying each other's company for the rest of the flight.

Michiru smiled happily as she looked around out into the city all around her. Haruka was paying more attention to the waiter who was taking their order she then turned her attention frowning at all the bags she had been carrying. Michiru smiled as she turned back around and met Haruka's hands. "  
"It's perfect, even better than I remember." Haruka smiled as she squeezed Michiru's hand tightly. The waiter bowed as Haruka finished and turned to talk to Michiru. However before Haruka could say anything she noticed Minako and waved. Michiru smiled as she heard the young blonde call back and turned around.  
"Hi gals, fancy meeting you here?" She laughed lightly as she saw the two older women stand up to greet her.  
"Hi there, long time no see," Haruka greeted her from behind where Michiru embraced her first.  
"How is it going? You've been gone a long time." Minako shrugged, but backing away took a good look at Michiru who was blushing.  
"So I have, and what is this I missed, I just talked to Usagi and she didn't say anything about this to me." Haruka grinned as she looked at her wife and moved to squeeze her hand.  
"You are the first to know, we haven't told any one else." Michiru smiled.  
"Well then let me be the first to congratulate you as well." Minako smiled as she moved once more to hug Michiru one more time.  
"Thank you," Michiru's face was red as she moved to sit down and allow Minako and Haruka to hug and then take their seats. "Haruka ordered for you already, if that is okay?" Minako nodded agreeing as normal conversation set in. Minako wanted to know all about Michiru and her pregnancy while Michiru wanted to know all about Minako's tours. Haruka rolled her eyes as she listened to the two women talk, finally Minako had to go and prepare for her concert.

Michiru watched happily and cheered as Haruka came around the track leading the pack, she only had one more lap left, one more and then they would be on a plane headed towards Rome, Italy. Michiru felt her stomach turn, but willed her lunch to stay down as she wanted to watch the end of the race. Haruka pushed the pedal harder to excel around the corner, it was not a normal move for most racers, but Haruka had become well known for it. She grinned as she saw the last turn and the finish line, but someone was coming up behind her and trying hard to pass her. Haruka moved to make sure she could not be passed, but as they came around and the finish line was in site she felt the guy behind her bump her tail. She started to spin, and right before she passed out she saw the checkered flag wave.

Michiru was on the edge of her seat as she watched her wife's car start to spin, but cross the finish line. She had completely forgotten about being sick and as she saw Haruka's car slam against the side and the medics rushing to get to her she moved quickly from her seat and into the garage where Joe from Haruka's team grabbed her to stop her from running onto the track.  
"It's okay, Haruka will be alright," He pulled the aqua haired girl back away from the track and as she struggled they watched the medics extinguish Haruka's car and pull her from the car Michiru stopped struggling and turned to cover her eyes in Joe's shoulder as she sobbed. "Hush now," Joe was gently stroking her back trying to reassure Michiru. He was an old friend of the two girls and their history together went way back. "Look, Haruka is sitting up, she'll be fine." Michiru stopped her sobbing as she turned to look at those loading the ambulance. Joe grabbed her hand and waved to the ambulance to pull through. "This is Tenoh's wife, she needs to ride with you." The men nodded and helped Michiru climb into the ambulance. Michiru moved to take Haruka's hand and looked over her, she had a mask over her face and a couple of scratches, but looking at Michiru smiled and squeezed her hand.  
"It doesn't look to bad, maybe one or two cracked ribs and she made need some stitches, but it appears that she was not burned." The man riding in the ambulance smiled at the two women trying to sound positive.

Michiru looked over at her wife who was sleeping heavily, her lip rather busted and her breathing heavy. The man in the ambulance had been right, there were no signs of the fire other than a cough she had developed from the smoke, but the doctor said that it would go away, a few stitches and two cracked ribs were the only real marks that showed she had wrecked her car. They were now on their way to Rome, Haruka had insisted on racing this last part and a new car from Tokyo was being shipped. Michiru stroked her belly as she thought about the close call and was suddenly angered with Haruka for taking such careless risk. Haruka woke up and looking at her wife smiled moving to hold her hand, but Michiru moved away from her touch.  
"What's wrong?" Haruka asked Michiru shrugged as she turned her shoulder. "Oh, come on, don't be mad at me." Haruka moved to kiss Michiru's neck, but Michiru turned trying to stop her. Haruka stopped trying and moved painstakingly to try for comfort, she let out a little whine and Michiru turned back to her;  
"Are you alright?" Haruka nodded as she breathed holding her ribs, Michiru moved to hold her hand and then to kiss her.  
"So you are not mad at me?" Michiru smiled.  
"I could never stay mad at you." Haruka turned to smile. "I just wish you would be more careful."  
"I'm sorry, I'll try, but honey if we are going to have twins I have to race, we can not afford for me not to race." Michiru nodded understanding. Haruka touched her hand and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Haruka finished her test drive and pulled into the garage. Michiru was smiling as Joe walked up to the window and Haruka started her way out. Haruka was usually fast, but with her ribs aching Joe got up under her arms and pulled her out. She smiled as she straightened up and looked at the car.  
"Thanks for the help, how did I do?" Haruka asked pulling off her helemet and taking the towel Michiru had brought her.  
"If you can maintain the speed you did today, you should have no problem placing, but remember this is an older car." Haruka ran her hand through her hair causing it to stick up and then crumple.  
"I want you to take another look at the engine, I know she's not perfect and probably will never be again, but we need to get as close as possible. We cannot afford to lose any of our races." Joe nodded and popped the hood. He leaned over it as Haruka unzipped her uniform and pulled her arms out of the sleeves and then pull it to her waist, her white undershirt sticking to her thin body. She leaned over the car next to Joe as they talked for a few minutes. "Joe, I have faith in you, do what you can. I will be back in the morning for another run."  
"See you in the morning Haruka, get some rest." Haruka smiled as she waved over her shoulder, her other arm wrapped around Michiru's waist walking to the locker room. A few minutes later Haruka walked out into the fresh air outside of the racetrack, she inhaled the sweet summer's air as the two women set off on foot.  
"Tenoh!" Haruka turned around at the sound of her name, "Tenoh, may I please have your autograph?" She smiled at the young boy who was being closely chased by his father, his hat with her number outstretched and a pen in the other hand. The two women stopped and waited for the boy and his father to draw closer. "That was a bad wreck last race, do you have a new car?"  
"Yes, they just shipped it from Tokyo." The little boy smiled as she took his hat and pen signing it.  
"Can you win all three? Do you think you will take the title this year?" Haruka smiled.  
"I sure hope so, I'm going to give it my best try." She handed him his hat and pen back.  
"Good luck! I'll be watching from the stands this race." Haruka smiled.  
"Well then, I better not let you down. Keep watching kid!" Haruka shook the father's hand and then the young boy's hand.  
"Thank you," the little boy smiled and Haruka once more wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist as they walked away.

Haruka rounded the track and saw the crash light up her rear window, but she was safe, she was in the lead and the checkered flag waved as she crossed the finish line. Joe and her other pit crew memebers were cheering widely as she entered the pit area and they pulled her out. Haruka was grinning ear to ear as everyone clapped and cheered, while others grabed what they could to get the flame out of control. The four cars that had been right behind Haruka were one fire and a heap of debrie was littering the grass, but the flag was still waving in the remaining racers. Haruka jumped from her car and race behind Joe and the others to help. All four drivers were crawling hands and knees away from the burning pile. Haruka partnered with the new kid as they grabbed one of the drivers by the shoulders and dragged him farther away, other crews were doing the same. Haruka coughed and chocked her way from the smoke which had now changed directions, a paramedic approached and took over so she could make her way back to their garage. She held her ribs tightly as she walked back, coughing. Joe moved to help her walk back in and take a seat, she took a few deep breaths of clean air before looking up and around. Everyone was doing just what they should be, the firefighters and crews were putting the fire out, all the drivers were safe as well as those in the stands. She took another deep breath and could feel the pain in her ribs. She looked up to see Michiru crying, the remnets of a chili dog up and down her front. Haruka laughed slightly, that was a meal she loved, but her healthy, food conscious partner would never choose. Michiru walked over and Haruka stood up to embrace the tear stained woman.  
"That could have been you, it almost was you. I don't like you racing, please stop." Haruka wrapped her lover in her arms.  
"It wasn't me, come on now, you know I am better than that and no one was seriously hurt. Sweetie, this has been my life for ten years now, why all of a sudden?" Michiru stopped her sniffling.  
"Because we have more to think about now than just the two of us." Haruka bent over and kissed her on the lips.  
"Sweetie, it's going to be alright. I promise to be more careful." Michiru nodded and Haruka pulled her closer. "Now where is my chili dog?" Michiru laughed and looked up.  
"Well..." she gave Haruka those huge puppy dog eyes.  
"You ate a chili dog and did not bring me one?" Haruka sounded disgusted, it was her favorite snack after a race.  
"No I bought you one, but I ate it, along with my own." Haruka looked stunned. "The babies were hungry." Haruka smiled as she heard the music sound outside, this signaled her time to walk out and take her stand at the first place winning mount.  
"Well I guess your punishment will be to walk out here with me." Michiru nodded and wrapped her arm around Haruka's so she could be led out. Joe right beside them as head of her pit crew.

That night the girls were laying in bed, Haruka nibbling on Michiru's ear. Michiru sat up sunddenly. Haruka looked at her curiously.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" Michiru smiled lightly, but grimaced.  
"I don't feel good, there is like a burning in my throat and it feels as if I am going to be sick, but I'm not nauseous." Haruka giggled until she saw Michiru's worried look.  
"You have heart burn, that's what you get for eating my chili dog." Michiru looked at her curiously. "Really, you have never had this before?"  
"You have? How did you survive?" Haruka through off the covers and stood up.  
"You better check on what type of heartburn medication you can take while pregnant." Haruka pulled on her shorts and her track jacket. "I'll run downstairs and get you some milk." Michiru moved to sit up as she felt her stomach reach for her throat again, she gaged as she reached for her tablet which was laying next to her bed. "Careful you might end up puking, you know your gag reflex has been sensetive of late." Michiru scowled as Haruka left the room. Haruka walked down stairs yawning, she looked at her phone to see the text Michiru had sent her, she laughed as she walked out the door, of course she would pick her up chocolate milk. She pushed the light at the corner and waited, there was no one on the road so she looked both ways and crossed the street. Before she entered the store she felt the wind change direction, she shuddered, she still not feel her best and fighting a monster right now was not what she wanted to do. She looked around and closed her eyes sensing the disturbance, then took off running. Haruka transformed as she rounded the corner and witnessed a monster attacking a young homeless girl. Haruka summoned her sword, but before she could attack she heard someone else calling out. She turned as she could not believe what she was witnessing, another sailor scout. After the starlights she had been awaken to the knowledge that there were scouts everywhere, that they were from the stars in the galaxy sworn to protect their worlds. This scout was doing a good job fighting, but one was not enough, Haruka called upon her attack and threw it at the monster, before he left he screamed out  
"Be CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR!" Haruka swallowed looking taken aback, but in the next moment the monster was gone and Haruka had another problem.  
"Wow!" The other scout looked at her amazed, "You are Sailor Uranus, what an honor to meet you." Clearly this was a young scout, Haruka noticed she had barely came up to her chest.  
"You did excellent work kid, keep up the good work." Haruka turned and started walking away.  
"Wait, are you here to help? What happened? Where did you come from?"  
"Are you new to this?" Haruka asked stopping. The kid shook her head, then realized her back was still turned to her.  
"No, I've been a scout now for a full year."  
"Do you have teammates in the area?" Haruka asked, still not turning to face the young girl.  
"Well I do, but they are all idiots, they are nothing but children who have no idea." Haruka interrupted the girl's bashing of her teammates.  
"Trust them, rely on them and be their friend, only then will your true power be born." Haruka took a deep breath, "Whatever was said or done, apologize because those here in your town are your teammates and they are your only means of survival. Take it from one who knows kid, bury your pride. I will not be here to aide you in your battle again, that is what your team is for." The little girl nodded, Haruka knew she was being harsh, but the little girl needed to know how valuable her teammates truly were.

Haruka walked in the room to hear Michiru in the bathroom, she huffed as she locked the door, setting her keys and the bag of meds and milk on the table. She walked into the bathroom to see Michiru hovering over the toliet. Michiru leaned back against the wall as Haruka wet a wash clothe and dabbed at her face, neck and mouth, before bending over and kissing her.  
"What took you?" Michiru asked grinning.  
"The wind changed it's tune before I made it to the store. I ran in to another Star Scout, hopefully I set her straight on teamwork." Michiru smiled as Haruka stood up and offered her a hand. Michiru took her hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet.  
"Hopefully that scout heard your message and she's not as stubborn as we were." Michiru stopped to brush her teeth as Haruka started undressing and making her way back to bed. She was still mauling over the words the monster had uttered before vanishing, but shaking her head she pulled the covers over her long legs and watched her beauty come out, open her milk and the medicine bottle she had brought home. Michiru threw two of the heartburn pills back and followed it by her chocolate milk. Haruka grinned, pregnancy was definitely taking it's effects on Michiru, she sighed, how much more was to come, she had already experienced mood swings, morning sickness, cravings, and heartburn. Haruka grinned again as Michiru curled up next to her and nibbled her ear, the two women falling asleep curled up close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Interesting," Setsuna sat pondering before the other Sailor Scouts, they were having a party, celebrating Haruka, Michiru and Minako's safe return home. Michiru of course was entering her second trimester and because she was carrying twins had started showing making her the center of the party. "Our past tells us that there is a large power outside of Queen Serenity's that could grant a scouts' wish." Usagi stopped chewing her piece of cake and looked up.  
"What do you mean? Queen Serenity did not give them these children?" The other scouts started to quiet down from their chattering and paying more attention now to Setsuna and Haruka's conversation.  
"Well, to be completely honest, I would not credit Queen Serenity with something she did not take immediate credit for, it is not her style. Although our past does tell of the planet Uranus and the planet Neptune both producing heirs for their respective thrones. Knowing full well that you are both female here and now, just as you were in our past, the children are expected." Rei looked between Setsuna, Usagi and Michiru, the latter two of the three were looking somewhat confused.  
"Basically what you are saying is that these children, just like the others are expected based on our past, but Queen Serenity is not responsible?" Setsuna nodded.  
"I thought I said that."  
"Michiru-mama," The sweet little voice of Hotaru came echoing through the quiet room. "Michiru-mama!" Michiru smiled as she turned.  
"Hotaru," the little girl flung her arms around Michiru as Michiru embraced her tightly. Chibi-Usa followed the black haired child closely, throwing herself into her mother's arms.  
"Hey there small pint, no hug for your tri-title papa?" Haruka grinned as Hotaru tried to wiggle out of her mother's embrace to get to her papa. It was a game they played often enough.  
"No she is my baby." Michiru grinned as Hotaru pecked her on the cheek and Michiru let go. Haruka caught the flying Hotaru in her arms, she flinched feeling her rib cage shift. "So Setsuna, if the babies did not come from Queen Serenity, is there going to be a problem?" Michiru sounded worried, and each of the girls paused to listen. Setsuna thought about her question carefully,  
"I cannot reveal what is unknown about our past in fear that the future will be doomed." The girls all rolled their eyes, this was so typical of the scout that guarded time. "For now, let us celebrate the heirs of Neptune and Uranus, for children are always a great thing." The girls smiled as they followed Setsuna's lead, turning the party into a more upbeat gathering than a meeting.

Haruka smiled as she turned over on her side and saw the two girls she loved most in her life. Hotaru would be visiting for the next two weeks as her father had to take a trip over to America. Both Michiru and Hotaru were sleeping peacefully in their bed, Haruka shook her head, she was grinning so broadly her cheeks were starting to hurt. Finally she turned over and swung her legs over the bed, pushing herself to her feet. Her rib cage was still aching, probably all the hugging she had done during the day and then swinging Hotaru and Chibi-Usa around had not helped her feel any better. Haruka walked into the bathroom and carefully bent over to pull out a pressure bandage, she unbuttoned her shirt and started wrapping her chest to applying pressure to the parts that were hurting. She secured the bandage and took a deep steadying breath, then opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out a bottle of pain meds. She threw back one pill and followed it with a glass of water, before she walked downstairs to sit on the couch and watch television. Haruka slowly faded off to sleep with the help of her pain pill and the television playing reruns of Sailor V.

***Dream***

The glowing star from the night Haruka had made her wish was glowing brightly, a voice could be heard from the twinkling light.  
"Oh player in a game full of pawns. Princess of Uranus you cannot ask for the world and sacrifice nothing. Love means selflessness. Wishes reveal selfishness. The price must be payed."  
"I didn't agree to a price?" Images of the two major wrecks from her races flashed before her eyes. "My wish was for someone else, does that not show selflessness?" Flashes of her own self-serving desires. "What else can I offer?" Flashes of her past and all the fights she had endured to save the planet swept over her. "Am I never to see my heir?" A flash of Uranus' past life in the palace on her home planet, the princess racing towards her love and the child she longed to meet, but then the palace trembling, the ceiling falling. "NEPTUNE!" Uranus never made it to her love, as all went black.

***Dream***

Haruka jerked awake taking a deep breath as she sat straight up, she was sweating, her shirt sticking to her. Michiru was watching her carefully having pulled back when Haruka jumped awake. Michiru looked worried as Haruka took deep breaths trying to calm herself as she shook her sweaty blonde hair from her eyes and the image of her death from her mind. Michiru gave her a minute before moving to sit beside Haruka rubbing her back.  
"Are you okay?" Michiru asked, "You are not one to have visions, tell me what you saw." Haruka shook her head, she was still trying to catch her breath when she leapt to her feet and headed to the bathroom. She retched over the toilet, barely making it. She moved to her knees, clutching her ribs and panting. Michiru entered behind her, grabbing a wash clothe and wetting it. Haruka retched again into the toilet and Michiru turned her head with a sympathetic look. She handed Haruka the rag as Haruka finished and leaned against the bathtub and pulled the handle to flush the toilet. She huffed and leaned her head back wiping her face and the back of her neck.  
"I'm alright, just a strange dream." Michiru nodded turning to face her again. "A lot of help you are, I'm puking my guts out and you look the other way." Haruka took another deep breath as she laughed.  
"I was trying to keep from heaving with you, but don't change the subject. You had a vision, I could hear you talking right before you woke up." Haruka breathed heavily again and held out her hand to have Michiru help her up.  
"Honestly Michiru, it was just a strange dream, probably caused by watching Sailor V and taking a pain pill, my chest is killing me." Michiru eyed her knowingly, but did not push the topic. She turned to lead Haruka out of the bathroom, "Are we all awake now? Should I start breakfast?" Michiru smiled.  
"I can make it, if you want to lay down for a little bit longer. Hotaru is still asleep." Haruka smiled.  
"You are sure? I don't mind." Michiru smiled.  
"Let me take care of it today, I am feeling better than you look." Haruka smiled holding her ribs. She leaned over to kiss Michiru, but Michiru pulled back. "Go brush you teeth, your breath is making me nauseous." Haruka laughed lightly and turned to head upstairs. She looked at the bed, but sleep was not as inviting as a cool shower. Haruka stripped her clothes off and started the shower, she was still seeing the vision flash through her mind. 'Did this mean that she had to give up the one and only thing Michiru had ever wanted or give up her own life to make Michiru's dream come true? She knew that if Michiru knew, it would send her through turmoil, Michiru would never want Haruka dead, just so she could have children, but to abort and lose the twins now would kill Michiru's soul.' Haruka took several deep breaths, this was definitely something she would keep to herself, and maybe she could ask Rei or Setsuna about it.

Michiru held tight to Haruka's hand as they walked slowly together holding hands in the park, carefully watching Hotaru play with the other children. Michiru could tell that something was still bothering Haruka, but she had decided not to press the matter. Michiru giggled watching Hotaru's smiling face coming down the slide.  
"Haruka, we don't have much longer before my appointment, I don't want to be late, we have been gone for three weeks and I am eager to see how our little ones are progressing." Haruka smiled as she reached to touch Michiru's stomach, there was no doubt about it, she would have to sacrifice her life so that they could have full ones, she had after all lived a good twenty-eight years, but she would not be going without a fight and not before she made sure Michiru and the babies were going to be alright. Haruka raised her arm and signaled to Hotaru that it was time to go. Hotaru came running over smiling as she tried her best to keep her hat on.  
"I won't let you be late." Hotaru came up smiling, "Let's get some ice cream." The two beautiful women cheered. Hotaru took Haruka's other hand as they walked together to the vendor and then sat to eat ice cream on a nearby bench. Michiru smiled, Haruka seemed to be coming around back to herself. She looked at her watch and Haruka sensing Michiru's growing anxiousness stood up and picked up Hotaru, before wrapping her free hand into Michiru's and walking towards the car.  
"You are not suppose to be carrying her. Your ribs are still paining you and you were up all night." Haruka smiled,  
"She is only here for a few weeks, you try telling her that I won't hold her tight." Michiru laughed as Haruka opened the door for her, setting Hotaru in the back seat to climb in her booster. Then ran around to get in on her side. She took her seat placing her hand on her ribs, holding them tight.

The doctor looked pleased as she looked over the blood and urine test. She was pleased with the children's growth and Michiru's health.  
"Is there anything bothering you? Any concerns?" Michiru smiled and started shaking her head, but Haruka grinned as she bounce Hotaru on her knees.  
"She has been having consistent heartburn, is there anything you can do for her?" The doctor smiled.  
"Of course, a lot of women complain about heartburn, I will add that to the list of medications."  
"Thank you," Michiru smiled relieved.  
"So as I am reviewing your file, earlier you were complaining about nausea and exhaustion, has there been any improvement?"  
"Yes doctor, nausea now seems to be linked to smells and I am feeling more upsurges of energy now."  
"That's good, this should be the best trimester as you are not struggling with a large belly, and your body has had time to adapt the pregnancy." Michiru smiled as Haruka reached over and touched her hand.  
"Thank you doctor, is there anything else?" Haruka took his last sentence to understand that they were finishing up and she was ready to go. Hotaru was growing bored and keeping her still any longer could mean trouble.  
"No, I will see you back here in a few weeks, unless something changes." Michiru nodded, both women stood up and shook his hand. Hotaru was lowered to the ground and they left the office. Haruka let out a deep breath, she was relieved that Michiru's test came back positive and the babies were sounding healthy as well, so then there was no sign that her deal was effecting anyone except her. Michiru smiled and squeezed her hand tightly as the wind blew through their hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A dark red place dripping with the blood of victims and lost souls. Haruka found herself looking every which way, the sound of someone being tortured ringing in her ears. She took off like the wind and turned the corner, looking down the street she saw the source of the noise. Haruka felt her heart jump and she awoke in bed a cold sweat covering her body. Taking deep breaths she looked over to see her partner still asleep, she tried hard to calm her breathing. She threw her legs over the bed and pushed herself to her feet, moving towards the shower. When she exited she walked out towards the balcony and looked up, the same star was shining bright, Haruka took a deep breath;  
"You will leave my wife out of this, you will not touch my children and most off, I will not die before seeing the birth of my children. Get this through your head, I will defeat you." Haruka felt a stabbing pain go through her heart, but she did not react as she stood strong. "You cannot beat me, I have the moon kingdom behind me." Haruka felt the mark of Uranus burn on her forehead, the pain stopped and the brightness of the star seemed to retract. She looked once more at the star and could feel her energy rising, she had hope now, hope that she could indeed beat this demon she had made a bad deal with. Michiru smiled and pulled Haruka closer as she climbed into bed. Haruka kissed her on the forehead and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
"I am so excited about the babies." Michiru smiled.  
"Me too," Haruka pulled her closer and snuggled with her as they both drifted off to sleep.

Haruka yawned as they walked through the store looking at different items, she was really regretting getting out of bed today. Michiru was feeling alert and energetic so she had insisted that they start looking at things for the baby. First they had started in the two guest bedrooms talking about plans to expand the rooms and decorate. Haruka was positive that the twins would be a girl and a boy, however every time she approached the subject Michiru would redirect the questions. The next stop had been the mall, where they were slowly approaching four hours. Haruka's stomach growled as she walked by the long row of carseats. Michiru turned around and smiled looking at her, Haruka tried to smile.  
"We can go eat next, I just want to finish this row so we will know where to pick up after lunch." Haruka let out a grown, but stopped as Michiru shot her a dirty look.  
"Do we have to decide everything today?"  
"No, but I want to start looking so we can I have ideas and something to research."  
"By we decide you mean, you decide?" Michiru smiled and allowed her hand to softly touch Haruka's hand.  
"I have a couple of concerts coming up in a few weeks." Haruka nodded.  
"I know, I will be there in time for your last one, I have two races the same week." Michiru stuck out her bottom lip. "Do you see how much stuff a baby requires? Multiply that times two and we can't afford for me not to work." Michiru smiled as she leaned over and gently kissed Haruka on the lips. "Come on, let's get this over with, or I might collapse from hunger." Michiru nodded and turned her attention to the carseats as Haruka pushed the cart along behind her. As they finished the row Haruka sped up to wrap her arm around Michiru and begin showing her. As the two women stepped out into the sun Haruka took a deep breath.  
"What would you like for lunch?" Michiru asked smiling. Haruka thought about it.  
"Sushi?" Michiru shook her head, "Why not?"  
"I can't have raw fish while I am pregnant, how about we go to the pizza parlor down the street." Haruka smiled, as she turned to walk to the pizza parlor. The two women passed the arcade on their way and out of habit looked in, Minako was standing behind the desk talking with her fiance, she was clearly trying to disguise herself, but it was a poor costume. Haruka smirked and Michiru nodded entering into the arcade. The two women made it all the way to the counter before Minako realized the girls were on top of them.  
"Hey girls, how are things going?" Minako smiled as she turned. "Michiru you are glowing beautifully. What are you guys doing out?" Haruka smiled.  
"Shopping, shopping and a little more shopping, what my wife does best." Michiru's hand made its way carefully up her side and pinched Haruka right under the armpit. "Stop it." Haruka muttered.  
"We are on our way for pizza now if you care to join us?" Michiru smiled.  
"Yea, I am due for a lunch break." Anthony grinned, but Minako was still blinking at Michiru.  
"You are going to the pizza parlor? Who are you and what have you done with Michiru?" Haruka laughed as Michiru looked taken aback.  
"She actually ate a chili dog the other day at the race track." Minako looked taken aback.  
"Mrs. Healthy Eater had a chili dog? Really? What happened to 'that will make you fat; that can cause health problems later on; blah...blah...blah...'" Michiru blushed as Minako poked loving fun at her.  
"I don't sound like that, and when have I ever said something you eat would make you fat?"  
"You don't have to say it out loud, but when you are watching us all eat, we know, you guilt trip with your eyes." Minako was laughing now and Michiru who had a smile on her face turned to look at Haruka who was laughing from Minako's sarcasm and impression of Michiru.  
"It's true, you do guilt trip and judge with your eyes. Especially when all of us are eating pizza and chili dogs and there you sit with your salads and carb free meals."  
"I'm pregnant, all those rules are out the window!" All four of them laughed loudly and it was a while before they stopped. Haruka's stomach growled loudly and she settled.  
"So you two are joining us for lunch, lets go before I pass out." Minako nodded agreeing, and a few minutes later Anthony was ready to leave.

Michiru stood before the audience playing her heart and soul out, she was in love with the sweet melody and performing better than she ever had. Michiru heard the last note and held it on her violin as everyone in the audience started to applaud. Lowering her violin she bowed to the audience before exiting the stage. She grinned widely as she saw Haruka's glowing smile. Haruka wrapped her arms around the beautiful woman who was the love of her life. She could not be anymore in love than she was now.  
"You were spectacular, the best I have ever heard. Let me take you home and show you how amazing you are." Haruka nibbled her lover's ear and Michiru giggled.  
"You weren't so bad yourself, if I didn't know any better I would have said you weren't even trying." Haruka flashed her famous grin. "I did notice those women presenting your prize could have been a little better dressed, and perhaps you hands could have been a little higher on their hips." Haruka bit her lip blushing a little. She pushed open the door to her dressing room and Michiru took a deep breath.  
"Haruka, you shouldn't have." She exclaimed as she turned and kissed Haruka. The room had been filled with white and red roses, Haruka grinned. "I'll change real quick, then we can get going, but we are going to have to make one stop."  
"Really?" Haruka breathed in her ear softly.  
"Yes, really the babies want some ice cream with whip topping and cherries." Haruka smiled as she shut the door of Michiru's dressing room, starting to kiss Michiru on the neck and move down as she helped unzip her dress.  
"Well I think I might just have to get my desert right now." Haruka smiled as Michiru leaned back into her arms. "Do we have any whip cream in here?" Haruka locked the door behind her.

Haruka raced her bike feeling it come alive, she was in her place, as high as the sky and far beyond the stars. She had done brilliantly in her last three races without incident and had managed to push her fate and deal out of her mind. The night before had been a perfect welcome home and congratulation dinner for both women enjoying the company of each other. Earlier that morning Haruka had felt a disturbance and was on her way to investigate where the force was coming from. Michiru was resting from the previous night and since there had not been a huge disturbance Haruka decided she would go this one alone. The coast was on her right and she was cruising, thinking more about the surprises she wanted to lavish onto Michiru and the babies than about her mission. Haruka did not even see the monster leap from the cliff above until her was on top of her, she flew off in his clutches while her bike skidded around the curve and off the cliff. Haruka cursed under her breath as she transformed and spun around throwing her attack at the monster. Uranus climbed to her feet and regrouped.  
"Who sent you here?"  
"Child of Uranus, it is your time to die." She shook her head.  
"Never, I will not die!" Haruka felt the stabbing pain growing in her heart, but then a new power swell up from inside of her. "I AM URANUS!" Her uniform transformed, it lengthened in the back, her sleeves rolled down her arms and she had a new belt wrapped around her waist. "World Shaking!" The monster was gone, but the blast had sent Haruka flying back over the guard rail and into the waves below.

The other scouts felt Uranus' Power-Up and the strength of the attack before they felt Uranus' life force fade. Rei and Makoto were sitting together at the coffee shop, both responded to the call immediately on their way Usagi and Ami called, Rei sent them racing to find Michiru who had not answered her phone. Minako caught up with Makoto who was driving her green mini-van on the corner on the way out of town, while Setsuna who had been working in a lab off shore felt time slow down. In a flash the girls were responding to the last place they knew Haruka was heading. Usagi and Ami rushing on their way to check on Michiru knowing the two women's life force was tightly woven.

Sorry about the abrupt ending, it was indeed intentional. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Seriously Comments are needed for encouragement - more comments = more updates = happier writer = happier readers**

Rei, Setsuna, Minako and Makoto arrived at the scene where Haruka had fallen over the rail and plunged into the water below. Sailor Venus slowly lowered Jupiter down using her chain, white Mars and Pluto focused their energy on sustaining Venus' energy. The body of Uranus was being buffeted by the waves and the chain slipped as Jupiter reached for the unconscious body. Makoto slipped into the water and found herself slipping under the waves, without thinking about it Mars grabbed the chain and slid down quickly. She grabbed Jupiter and Venus pulled them up, but Sailor Uranus' body was sinking fast. Pluto quickly took action, a deep freeze in the entire section, Rei zipped down the chain and grabbed Uranus' lifeless body. Venus quickly pulled the two women up, Uranus was not breathing. Jupiter was coughing up salt water and Venus was completely out of juice. Mars rushed over and started compressions, while Pluto tried to regain focus from the group. They needed a plan,  
"Why did you not foresee this?" Jupiter panted.  
"Unfortunately I did, but as you well know, to tell you the future can alerter the future."  
"Uranus is dead, how does that not effect our future?" The unconscious body coughed and spluttered as Mars continued pumping her chest.  
"She is not dead, not yet!" Mars rolled Uranus onto her side so she could cough up the water she had inhaled, then fell back supporting herself on hands, breathing hard.  
"We need to get her to Michiru, their life force is the only thing that can keep them here in this world."  
"What do you mean? This world?" Pluto scooped Uranus up into her arms while the other were still stuck on the words she had been using.  
"I'll meet you at the house!" Pluto stepped on the gas while the other three scouts powered down and climbed into Makoto's car.

Haruka moved slowly, her eyes were tight shut as her mind raced. She was trying to decide if she was alive or dead, Haruka moved her arm, then her other arm and then she moved her leg and her other leg. Wherever she was she had a body and it seemed to be moving she took a deep breath and felt her chest rise, she listened carefully, but the stillness was deafening. Finally she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by emptiness, white nothingness pressed around her as she looked around. She clearly still existed somewhere as she had a body, still dressed at Super Sailor Uranus, and she was still able to think, Haruka moved to sit up, she was able to press against the floor, although where the floor ended and the walls began was unclear. She looked around before standing. In the distance a glowing white light, brighter than the white light that filled this place. Haruka took a deep breath and started walking towards the light, it seemed terribly far away, but she found she could not feel tired.

Michiru felt Haruka's attack and slowly felt her energy draining. Doing the best she could Michiru made her way to the bedroom and laid gently on the bed, before she felt her energy fade and fell into unconsciousness. She opened her eyes knowing she was not dead and looked around, white covered the entire area, she moved her arms and legs, learning that she had a body, she felt her gloves on her hands and knew she was Sailor Neptune. Michiru's hand immediately reached for her belly, where she could feel her small belly under her uniform. She laughed to herself

'I bet that is unattractive, a bump sticking out of our tight fitting uniform.' Michiru moved to stand up and look around, in the distance she could see a white light. 'Seriously Queen Serenity? You couldn't fix our uniforms for pregnancy.' Michiru started walking towards the light. She listened carefully for the indication of where she was, she could hear footsteps, indicating someone was running. 'So Uranus is here to?' Michiru smiled, she could endure anything as long as Uranus was beside her. The light seemed to be moving the closer she approached it.

Usagi and Ami pushed the door of the large house open and ran up the stairs calling for Michiru. Ami threw the bedroom door open as Usagi looked in the other rooms.  
"Usagi, she is in here." Ami rushed towards Michiru, gently shaking her and trying to wake her. "Michiru, wake-up, Michiru!" Ami tried to wake her.  
"She will not wake up." Sailor Pluto stood before the two women holding a transformed and unconscious Super Sailor Uranus who was soaking wet. Sailor Pluto herself was looking a little wet as she laid Sailor Uranus down on the bed next to Michiru.  
"What do you mean she will not wake up? They are not..." Usagi trailed off as Sailor Pluto shook her head.  
"No I can feel a pulse, both of them are alive." Ami said reassuringly.  
"They are indeed alive, for now. However Sailor Uranus made a deal outside of our star system, the two of them are now fighting for their lives and the lives of their babies."  
"We have to help them!" Usagi seemed to be reaching hysterics.  
"This is their own quest, their own battle, we have to let them fight this enemy."  
"Pluto, you need to sit us down and explain a little better." Ami was calm as she moved around still investigating Uranus' health. The other girls could be heard entering the downstairs. Setsuna appeared in front of Ami and Usagi.  
"Sure, let's head downstairs, the others will need some warm tea, that water was chilly." Usagi and Ami nodded before following Setsuna out of the room leaving the two women unconscious trapped.

Uranus ran full force towards the light, she didn't even hear Neptune's gentle footsteps. Both women froze as they reached the light in the middle of the room. It was the most beautiful woman either of them had ever seen. She was shinning brighter than the northern star. Uranus and Neptune both struggled to remain upright when everything inside of them wanted to bow to this new beauty. The two women were so consumed by her looks they had failed to realize the other was even there.  
"A wish was made and now a price must be paid." The beauty radiated the words through both women. Uranus felt the struggle to bow and give her everything to the star. Neptune felt more confused than anything else. "Neptune, your partner made a wish to fulfill your deepest desire, now her life is demanded for the lives you carry inside of you." Neptune shook her head, she was slowly becoming disenchanted at the sound of Uranus' death.  
"I am ready, now release my wife and I will go with you willingly." Uranus sounded distant and almost robotic.

"NO!" Neptune shouted. "I will not give you my life, my reason for living." Uranus finally noticed that Neptune was just opposite of her pleading for her life, but she still felt trapped.  
"Uranus knows the stakes, I take her life, to serve me forever or I take the lives of your babies." Neptune shook her head, fighting the enchantment, she had to stay strong. "All you have to do is bow, bow to me and your nightmare will be over. Refuse and the nightmare is only just beginning." Uranus struggled hard, her body and her mind felt like two separate entities. "Continuing to struggle is pointless, here is your first warning!" Darkness filled the white space, Neptune and Uranus both fell from where they had been standing into a deep whole.

Setsuna lowered her cup of tea as the other scouts stared at her, they were enraged and annoyed at the withheld information from them.  
"I will not allow them to fail, it is not their destiny." Usagi stood up and headed straight up the stairs, the other girls looked on. "Well I cannot do this without you." She called down, the others jumped to their feet and hurried up the stairs. Setsuna looked curiously around as she saw she was by herself. Finally resigning herself to butting heads with the inner scouts she stood up and headed upstairs. Sailor Moon was sitting in the middle of a circle between all the other girls and was focusing hard.  
"You can not help them, they must fight their own battle!"  
"You are wrong! I can help and I will help." The moon symbol appeared on her forehead as did the mark of each planet on the other women's. The girls connected hands closing their eyes as Sailor Moon concentrated hard on the task at hand, rescuing the outer scouts and their children.

Uranus and Neptune stood back to back in a large arena, people could be heard cheering and as the women looked around they saw enemies past cheering in the stands, the roar of monsters already defeated sounded.  
"Uranus, I am sorry." Neptune reached for Uranus' hand and squeezed it.  
"Don't be sorry, we will make it through this. Never be sorry for your heart's desire." Haruka held her hand firmly as the two stood to meet their enemies. A gate opened opposite both the women, and out came flying their first ever monster twice as big and three times as strong as it was when they first encountered them. The women, more seasoned than they had been the first time they had transformed. Turning on the spot the two women reached in the sky and summoned their heart treasures. Uranus guarded Neptune's back as she showed the images of the monsters reflected in the mirror. The monsters fell in defeat without the women breaking a sweat, but this was by far the beginning as the next gate opened.  
"Stay strong Neptune, we have defeated them all before, nothing saying we can't do it again."  
"As long as I have you Uranus, I will stand beside you." The two women geared up for the next attack, knowing the challenges were only going to grow harder.

Hours had past and night was falling as Setsuna continued monitoring the two women who laid in bed next to each other, slowly breathing and showing wear and tear from whatever internal forces they were fighting. Meanwhile on the floor next to the bed, Sailor Moon was surrounded by the inner scouts, concentrating hard on where the two women were being held. Setsuna shook her head, wishing she could offer them some help, some future knowledge, but knowing that any extra could change the future. Finally Setsuna saw it, the star approaching the moon, she knew it was time. Setsuna turned to see the crescent moon shape glow on Sailor Moon's forehead while the other scouts had their planet symbols appear.  
"Good luck girls, I hope you are in time." Setsuna watched as the star made it's way into the moon's path.

Neptune and Uranus were exhausted, beaten, worn down and bleeding. Uranus pushed her way to her feet among the pile of monster's corpses. She took a deep breath, and looked around. A movement across the arena made her walk towards it. Neptune to was climbing out from under another monster, she was pretty cut up.  
"Give up now, we are only half way through and you two don't look like you have much more to offer. Only one of you has to die, three of you can live on." The voice of the star echoed through the arena, but the crowds in the stands roared for more blood shed, particularly for Uranus and Neptune's blood.  
"NEVER!" Neptune shouted as she pushed herself to her feet. Just as she did Sailor Moon, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury appeared to stand next to them.  
"When the moon kingdom is in trouble, the Sailor Scouts will protect it. By interfering with two of the scouts you brought upon yourself the wrath of us all!" Uranus was in shock, how the others could have appeared she did not understand.  
"Perfect, now I will unleash all the monsters!" The gates of the entire arena opened, Uranus raced to Neptune's side to help support her. Mercury reached under her other arm to support her.  
"Girls, Neptune and I don't have much left!"  
"Don't worry, we do!" Jupiter moved to close in the circle between The monsters and Uranus and Neptune.  
"No girls, I have got this one!" Sailor Moon stepped up, she took a deep breath. "Milky-Way Moon Cosmic Power!" She let her attack fly, it filled the stadium, and the surrounding area, it knocked everyone back and all went black.


End file.
